Ornaments (figurines) configured to be attached to clothing by means of a pin attachment are often prized by their owners due to heirloom status or a particular affinity for the lifestyle, hobby, etc. which the ornament may represent. However, when the ornaments are not being worn, they are often stored out of sight in a jewelry box or other container, preventing their owners from enjoying them. Additionally, enthusiasts of many hobbies and lifestyles have figures and figurines on display at home or a workplace, but cannot easily enjoy these figurines outside the home. The present invention intends to remedy both problems by allowing individuals to easily display ornaments and figurines on a flat surface or on an article of clothing with a single mechanism.